Aku tak punya pulsa
by LunarMetacore
Summary: Kembali kepada sebuah iklan... dimana pulsa dan sikat gigi ? menjadi masalah? / OOC, Garingness and some typo may occur / Silahkan dibaca... bila berkenan tinggalkan review...


Berbagai macam warna berbagai macam style dengan tingkat kelucuan yang aneh pula... itulah kehidupan...

* * *

Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

Aku tak punya pulsa lalu aku galau kemudian liat aku dong

FF Iklan

Saya tidak akan menyebutkan produk apapun itu yang ada didalam iklan, saya hanya mengikuti regulasi alur cerita tanpa adanya sangkut paut dengan produk yang sesungguhnya...  
Warning: OOC di TKP

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts owned and copyrighted by Square Enix and Disney...

* * *

Kala itu hujan mengguyur segenap Twilight town. Tumben-tumbenan disitu hujan. Gimana mau hujan, orang disana sore terus kok. Cuaca nggak bisa berubah. Namanya aja Twilight town ya kita harap maklum lah. Tapi, karena ambisi jahat Xemnas dan Xehanort yang terus merajalela. Mereka memanggil Demyx, pawang hujan paling mujarab dan kuat di se-antero cerita Kingdom Hearts. Tak lupa Author juga ikut berdiri disamping mereka dengan memegang laptopnya.

Byyuuuurrrrr, semburan hujan itu kini tiba-tiba membasahi wajahku dan juga mereka berdua. Ya, benar saja, itu bukanlah air hujan sesungguhnya, lho. Itu tadi semburan ludah dari Demyx yang sedang asyik komat-kamit manggil hujan. "Tenang pak Lunar, cerita anda pasti terwujud..." Si Xehanort nepuk-nepuk pundak author dengan gaya coolnya. Si Author Cuma diem.

Byuuurrrrrr, semburan hujan itu kini tiba-tiba membasahi wajah... males ah, ngulang lagi dah. Air hujan perlahan jatuh melalui celah-celah awan yang sudah mulai bungkam diancam Demyx karena komat-kamit nggak jelasnya. Sekali itu pula, semburannya makin deras dengan cairan kental yang mengikuti keluar dari mulutnya.

"Itu apa ya, om Demyx?" Tanya Author menunjuk cairan kental dengan warna yang tak sedap dipandang mata.

"Ohh, itu muntahanku..." Air hujan langsung mengguyur Twilight town dengan hebatnya. Author dan kedua eksekutif organization XIII itu langsung pergi meninggalkan pawang paling jorok se antero Kingdom Hearts tersebut tanpa sepatah katapun...

Kembali ke cerita, saat itu ketika hujan berhasil dipanggil. Ada dua orang remaja yang sedang asik-asiknya berantem di depan halte bus. Ya, mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang di mabok duren. Kedua orang cowok itu... maaf, keduanya, seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata biru disertai kanvas kulit berwarna pucat nan indah yang mampu membuat author jatuh cinta dan rela mendapatkan dirinya walau harus menghadapi... Kyaaa! Author nakal! (*Ditendang author yang ngetik)

Sedangkan pasangannya adalah pemuda dengan rambut super jingkrak keatas yang membuat pucuknya meruncing keatas. Rambutnya juga pirang dengan mata biru yang sama dengan si gadis. Hanya saja kulitnya tidak sepucat si gadis. Dia memakai jaket berwarna hitam dan jubah didalamnya. (Style yang aneh bin ajaib itu)

"Please... jangan tinggalin aku lah..." Byuurrr (Sound effect) mohon si pemuda dengan linangan air mata yang menjadi satu kepada air hujan yang menjijikkan itu. (Tahu kan tadi manggil hujannya pake apa?)

"Apa sih susahnya pacaran? Telpon ga pernah! SMS ga pernah " Balas si cewek kesal dengan wajahnya yang makin buat author gregetan. Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat. Bersamaan dengan air hujan yang terus menetes dari atas langit, juga peluh yang mengucur dari wajahnya, sang pemuda akhirnya menjawab tegas dengan teriakan penuh histeria dari wajahnya yang tampak unyu... salah, tampak frustasi.

"Aku nggak punya pulsa!" Si gadis pingsan di tempat. Lah, yang lain pada heran, kenapa tuh!

"Makanya makan permen..."

"Oii, ini bukan itu kaleeee!"

"Sorry bro warung gue sepi akhir-akhir ini... btw, Roxas dengan Namine udah jadian ya?" Tanya Axel iseng-iseng berhadiah kunci mobil dari kemasan makanan ringan.

"Iya... kayaknya sih gitu ya..." Jawab Roxas masih dengan nada bingung bak penyanyi dangdut koplo yang lagi tren di kota-kota. Tapi, setelah si Roxas menjawabnya, Axel nggak ngasih hadiahnya... bukan, maksud saya si Namine berdiri dan mencoba kabur dari Roxas yang sedang berbincang dengan jingkrak merah lainnya. Roxas melihatnya. Genggaman tangan itu sekali menyambar lengan Namine yang masih basah karena tetesan air hujan.

"Please jangan tinggalin aku lah..."

"Apa sih susahnya makan permen? Kumur-kumur ga pernah! Sikat gigi ga pernah!"

"..."

"Aku nggak punya sikat gigi!" Si Namine langsung berbalik dengan wajahnya yang masih terlihat kesal bukan main. Berjalan di tengah riak hujan yang hendak menusuknya dari atas, Namine mulai melihat Author yang terduduk sendirian di halte sambil memegang laptopnya. Wajahnya galau dengan perawakan yang mengatakan kalau dia seolah-olah kesepian. Entah karena sugesti atau ketampanan Author yang (?) (Sekali lagi author minta maaf karena sudah out of line dari cerita)

Karena ditinggal Namine, Roxas hanya bisa termenung dibawah naungan hujan. Xigbar dateng dengan rambut khasnya yang sudah warnai pirang kecoklatan. (Buset dah kayak siapa ya?)

"Pakai ini... Oral KH... 9 dari 10 dokter merekomendasikannya... dengan bulu-bulu halus yang lembut dan juga tidak kasar... bisa membersihkan sampai ke sela-sela gigi tanpa melukai gusi..." Xigbar langsung ditabok Roxas dengan Oblivion-nya. Dia meninggalkannya di tong sampah terdekat dengan label "sampah organik".

Keesokan harinya, Roxas udah sikat gigi pagi-pagi. Sikat giginya pun Oral KH yang direkomendasikan Xigbar di hari sebelumnya. Bersama dengan itu dia terus memandangi foto Namine yang sedang tersenyum manis didepan sebuah kamera yang dahulu ia pegang.

"Kameraku..." Itulah bodohnya Roxas. Bukannya nyebut "Namine" eh malah nyebut "Kameraku". Tapi ya sudahlah, apa yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Roxas memakai pakaiannya yang super aneh (Jaket yang didalamnya jubah hitam). Berjalan mengenakan sepatunya dan pergi meninggalkan rumahnya menuju warung terdekat.

"Om Saix isi pulsanya 10 ribu aja..."

"Nomornya?"

"Ini..."

"Sudah..."

"Makasih om..."

"Woke..." Benar-benar orang yang singkat kata. Saix penjaga warung didekat rumah Roxas itu memang seperti itu. Walaupun begitu, dia adalah ketua dari perguruan tinggi ilmu abu-abu "Heartless". Jurusnya pun tak lepas dari kemampuannya yang ekstrim. Sekalipun itu adalah jurus cinta yang super jitu. Aih, Saix bisa mesra-mesraan, gimana kata dunia coba?

Kembali lagi kepada Roxas yang lagi super galau. Dia terduduk lesu diatas sebuah bangku bis yang tengah melaju gaje dengan suara knalpotnya. Di belakang sekali dari deretan bangku bis yang ganjil itu masih tetap mengikuti Xigbar yang nantinya tengah siap menanti ujung cerita. Perlahan ia tatap foto itu sekali lagi hingga akhirnya tersadar, jika yang seharusnya ia lihat itu adalah Namine, bukan kameranya yang sudah ia buang ke laut 2 bulan lalu.

Terus termenung si Roxas diatasnya. Membuatnya berhalusinasi berat. Bertemu dengan Namine di suatu tempat yang remang-remang disertai cahaya kerlap-kerlip merah, kuning, dan hijau. Persimpangan lampu merah malam hari kali ya?

"Namine... aku sudah punya pulsa..."

"Ayank...!" Adegan itu kian panas ketika Xigbar datang secara tiba-tiba memotongnya jauh didalam khayalan Roxas yang "berat". Ya, tanpa sadar Roxas jatuh kedalam halusinasi sesat itu. Tangannya yang seolah-olah memeluk lengan Namine, ternyata adalah lengan Xigbar yang sesat ya ampun itu!

"Murah dan gratisnya..."

"Muachh... muacchhh..."

"Aihh... mahoo... lari! Selamatkan diri kalian!" Teriak Xigbar kapok dengan pekerjaannya sekarang. Dia berlari dari bus melalui jendela dengan angin terbuka yang menghempaskan seluruh pakaiannya. (Ya ampun)

Hampir sejam Roxas tertidur di bus dan akhirnya sampai juga di taman dengan jembatan yang menghubungkan kedua sisinya. Benar, taman itu dibagi menjadi sektor timur dan barat yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah sungai kecil yang mengalir dibawah jembatan. Untuk mengusir bosan dia pun mengeluarkan Hape dari saku belakangnya dan membuka aplikasi FB! (Teriak author mirip Dora The X)

"Tuing" Sebuah status muncul di layar hapenya. Entah mengapa wajahnya langsung bermuram durja ketika status itu muncul. Membuatnya masuk menuju suatu keadaan dimana hatinya terasa terguncang tapi tak pernah ingin jatuh dari singgasananya. Nama kondisi seperti itu disebut "galau". Kembali ia teringat di malam hari sebelum ia membeli pulsa. Mereka kembali bertemu di sebuah halte pinggir jalan. (Ya iyalah di pinggir jalan)

"Goodbye yank..."

"Namine..." Panggil Roxas dengan wajahnya yang sedih. Tak lama itu bayangan akan malam sebelumnya kian menghilang dari ingatan Roxas. Meninggalkannya didalam kesengsaraan yang berkelanjutan. Depresi itu bertambah ketika ia melihat status yang melekat di dinding bernda miliknya.

"Namine sedang lajang"

"Tanpa kamu aku galau!" Teriak Roxas sembari menaiki jembatan dan berdiri diatasnya. Segenap burung dan pepohonan mengucapkan rasa galaunya kepada Roxas setelah gemanya sampai kepada kulit dan bulu mereka. Air pun ikut mengeluarkan riak yang diikuti oleh keluarnya Xigbar dari kedalaman yang dangkal?

"Kalau galau jangan risau..." Sekali lagi, belum sempat ia menghabiskan kalimatnya. Itu karena dia telah dihempaskan Roxas kedalam sungai dengan "event horizon" miliknya. Beberapa saat setelah dia membuat status gaje tentang apa yang terjadi, suara itu kembali muncul di telinganya yang peka.

"Ayank...!" Lelaki itu membalikkan badannya dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mulai dikejar oleh segerombolan badak yang terus memanggil "Ayank!". Di kejauhan, Namine memperhatikan mantan kekasihnya itu sedang dikejar badak-badak tidak tahu diri. Pipinya ia gembungkan sebelah sambil menunjukkan wajah cemburunya dibalik tatapan yang sayu dan juga pipinya yang merah merona dibalik kulit pucatnya.

Kini, 3 bulan telah berlalu setelah pengejaran badak2 itu. Tak sengaja keduanya berjalan di taman yang sama. Sibuk melihat Hape masing-masing, tanpa sadar mereka pun bertabrakan. Duagghhh (Sound effect)!

"Kalau jalan liat-liat dong!" Serentak kedua tangan itu mulai mendorong Roxas yang sedang terdiam dan termangu memperhatikan Namine pada awal pertemuan. Hingga akhirnya muncul lagi si Xigbar membawa crossbow yang telah berniat untuk membunuh Roxas. Dendam itu kian membara ketika melihat Namine yang berada tepat didepannya. "Huhahaha... akan kuselesaikan kalian berdua!" Satu tembakan ia lepaskan. Roxas ternnyata melihatnya dan memeluk namine hingga terjatuh. Membuat hapenya terlempar keatas dan terkena oleh panah 1000 sms Xigbar.

Teruring (Sound Effect). Suara hape Namine berdering lalu terbanting kebawah bersamaan dengan tubuh mereka yang terhempas ke tanah dengan balutan rumput hijaunya. Disana mereka saling berhadapan atas bawah. Tapi apadaya, Roxas begitu takut untuk melihat kearah Namine dengan segala bentuk dosanya di masa lalu. Telapak tangan yang halus itu kemudian menyentuh pipi Roxas lembut. Menggeserkan pandangan Roxas kepada mata sang mantan.

"Liat aku dong..." Ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Namine yang tersenyum seperti di foto saku Roxas?

"Please jangan tinggalin aku lagi..."

"Apa sih susahnya balikan? Marah aku enggan... Cemburu aku ada..." Ciaa, ciaaa, ciaaaa, ciaaaa. Tangan Author kejepit sepatu Xigbar. Mata biru itu akhirnya bertemu dan pancaran wajah yang memerah kini menjadi refleksi terang diantara hijaunya rumput. Keduanya juga tertawa kecil dimomen itu. Meninggalkan segala keharuan dan kesakitan bagi tangan Author yang diinjak nggak lepas-lepas oleh Xigbar.

Adegan dan momen ini dipersembahkan oleh Organization XIII dan Twilight Broadcating Station. Didukung oleh, Final Fantasy dan The World End With You. Kami ucapkan terima kasih kepada kepala direktur Xehanort dan wakilnya Xemnas. Pencahayaan dilakukan oleh Sora. Make Up artis oleh Kairi. Konsumsi oleh Xion. Kostum dibantu oleh Riku. Script dibuat oleh Ventus bersama asistennya Vanitas. Sutradara oleh Cloud. Casting dilakukan oleh Leon dkk. Rasa ucapan terima kasih spesial kami berikan kepada Demyx dan Xigbar yang sudah secara sukarela mendaftarkan diri untuk peran diatas.

END

* * *

_Testimoni dari para kru dan pemain_

_Roxas: Arigatou-ne sudah membaca dan membayangkan hancurnya fic garing ini..._

_Namine: Jangan lupa untuk Review..._

_Sora: Hai, **Inori Yuzuriha** thanks udah buat semangat kami terbakar untuk syuting ff iklan gini lagi_

_Kairi: Bonjour, trims ya ide dan motivasinya..._

_Xehanort: Aku ganteng..._

_Xemnas: Aku ganteng..._

_Demyx: Hooeeekkk..._

_Xigbar: Aku machoo..._

_Ventus: Arigatou-ne, sudah membaca hasil karya kami berdua..._

_Vanitas: Thanks all..._

_Riku: Terima kasih reader..._

_Xion: Merci semua..._

_Leon: Renzokuken!_

_Cloud: Terima kasih sudah melirik masterpiece-ku ini..._

_Semuanya: Terima kasih!_

* * *

Author note: maaf jika sekiranya ini kurang lucu dari iklan aslinya. Tapi kuharap ini dapat menjadi acuanku untuk mengembangkan Style khas ini...  
Mind to Review?


End file.
